(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a writing instrument comprising a ballpoint pen assembly having a writing tip and an elongated cylindrical ink cartridge, and a holder for said assembly, which is so configured as to be carried conveniently in a wallet, check-book or the like, and which can incorporate advertising or other printed indicia on the writing instrument itself. The invention further provides a method of making such a writing instrument simply and inexpensively. Although not so limited, the writing instrument has particular utility in the display of a printed advertising message which is readily adapted to various types of distribution, such as binding or spot-gluing into magazines, mailing in ordinary envelopes with other printed matter, and display on a rack at conventional point-of-purchase locations.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
United States Design Pat. Nos. 195,924, issued Aug. 6, 1963 to R. Perlmutter, and 207,563 issued May 2, 1967 to F. O. Bailey, Jr., disclose, respectively, a ballpoint pen having a generally elliptical cross-section, and a ballpoint pen and keychain having a relatively flat cross-section. In the Perlmutter patent a ballpoint pen cartridge is enclosed between two pieces of relatively flat plastic which are seamed at their edges. In the Bailey patent a ballpoint pen cartridge having a retractable writing tip is enclosed in an undisclosed manner within a relatively flat holder having a perforation through which a keychain is engaged at the end remote from the writing tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,977, issued Sept. 8, 1959 to J. P. Shurcliff discloses a pencil having a holder with a relatively flat exterior face and a groove provided in the face. A shoulder is provided on one end of the holder with an opening therethrough aligned with the groove. A piece of writing lead is slidably mounted in the groove extending above the holder face and through the opening in the shoulder. A tape of flexible material having pressure-sensitive adhesive on one face thereof is positioned in covering adhering contact with the holder face and lead so as to retain the lead in position.
A pencil having a rhombic cross-section is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 488,818 issued Dec. 27, 1892, while a holder for a conventional "carpenter's pencil" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,614, issued Aug. 23, 1932.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior art has not suggested a writing instrument having a ballpoint pen cartridge which is so shaped as to be conveniently carried in a wallet, check-book or pocket book and which at the same time can be economically fabricated in a variety of configurations with imprinted indicia on two flat surfaces thereof to convey an advertising message or the like.